Confesiones e ira desatada
by supercar207
Summary: Cuando uno desea que una persona nunca haya sufrido por amor. Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

_Hola como estan, estaba pensando en esta historia de cuando Pain casi mata a Hinata y lo que sentía Naruto en ese momento aunque este fic es algo así como un OoC._

_Este One- shot es basicamente el capitulo 166 de shippuden aunque desde la perspectiva de Naruto  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de Masahi Kishimoto_

Sentimientos ocultos.

Naruto estaba inmovilizado, Pain estaba a punto de matarlo, Naruto sabía que todo había terminado, iba a morir, le habría gustado estar más tiempo con todos los demás: Sakura, Sai, Kakashi sensei, Lee,Neji, Shikamaru,Gaara, todas aquellas personas que habían sido parte de su vida, sus amigos, pero sobre todo en ella, y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, apareció Hinata golpando el suelo para hacer distancia entre ellos 2 y Pain.

Naruto estaba impresionado, puesto que nunca había pensado que Hinata llegaría a ayudarlo, en ese momento Hinata exclamó

-No dejaré que lastimes a Naruto- exclamó con ira Hinata

Naruto observaba a Hinata impresionado por su fuerza pero a la vez por su terquedad, por que tenía que arriesgarse así, debería huir, ella no era rival para Pain, además, era posible que Pain la matara al igual que a Jiraiya, no podría soportarlo, eso sería demasiado para el, mucha gente había sufrido por su culpa, pero si Hinata moría..., no, no iba a permitirlo, asi que le gritó.

-¿Que haces aquí?, huye no eres rival para..., sin embargo Hinata lo interrumpió diciendo- Lo sé, simplemente estoy siendo egoista-

-¡¿De que hablas?!, ¡No te pongas así en peligro!- dijó Naruto

- Estoy aquí por que quiero... pues esta vez yo te salvaré Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata

Naruto estaba pensativo "_Hinata me sorprende, nunca la había visto tan decidida, pero es muy terca, no puede ser que no me haga caso_, _que acaso no ve que yo quiero protegerla porque me importa._

Pronto Hinata volvió a hablar mencionando su anterior cobardía, siempre tomando el mal camino, y como gracias a el, ella había retomado el buen camino, que siempre lo había seguido tratando de caminar a su lado, como el la había cambiado que su sonrisa habia sido su salvador hasta que al final dijo.

-Es por eso que no le temo a la muerte si es por salvarte, por que yo te amo Naruto-kun.

Naruto estaba impresionado y cuando creyó que iba a atacar a Pain, Hinata destruyó una de las varas que lo mantenian inmovilizado y cuando estuvo a punto de destruir otra, Pain le dió un golpe que causó que Hinata sangrara, Naruto estaba bastante preocupado por su amiga, luego Hinata volvió a acercarse a Naruto pero al intentar dar un golpe, Pain volvio a golpearla, esta vez más salvajemente, lo que provocó que Naruto gritara : ¡HINATA!. Hinata se levantó y realizó su ataque de Puños dobles de León e increíblemente pudo destruir una de las varas e incluso pudo darle un golpe a Pain pero cuando intentó golpearlo de nuevo,Pain reacciono y la volvio a lanzar por los aires causando un profundo y preocupado grito por parte de Naruto.

Hinata parecía desmayada y Naruto gritaba desesperadamente: HINATA, maldición, HINATA. Hasta que finalmente Hinata abrió los ojos, aliviado de que Hinata estuviera bien mientras veía como Hinata trataba de levantarse hasta que se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacía él hasta que cayó de nuevo sin embargo volvio a levantarse.

Naruto se sentía muy culpable puesto que Hinata estaba sufriendo por su culpa, el no quería que nadie sufriera por su culpa, mucho menos ella, puesto que desde que regresó a la aldea lo admitió que ya no estaba interesado en Sakura, pues ella siempre amaría a Sasuke, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo: el estaba enamorado de Hinata, quien se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, decidida pero sobre todo mucho más bonita .

Finalmente Hinata llegó hasta Naruto quien estaba a punto de llorar, jamás se había imaginado que había esa clase de amor, que uno podría morir por la persona amada y Hinata dijo:

-Nunca retrocederé a mi palabra porque ese es mi camino ninja. Dicho esto, Pain la elevo en el aire y ... la hirió de muerte.

Naruto estaba en shock, Pain hablaba pero el no le prestaba atención, el solo tenía ojos para Hinata, no podía creerlo, no... era imposible, no, Hinata no podía morir, sentía fluir toda su ira y su tristeza pero sobre todo el amor que sentía por Hinata, el quería dañar a Pain así que permitió que el kyubi se desatara con toda la fuerza posible y asi vengara a Hinata... a su amada Hinata.


	2. Ella no te ama tanto como yo

_Bueno..., por el comentario de didiluna el fic se volvera largo_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto_

Ella no te ama tanto como yo

_Meses despues..._

Naruto estaba caminando por las calles de Konoha, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido los meses anteriores, la invasión de Pain ya era un recuerdo, la aldea se estaba reconstruyendo y no había misiones que resolver, al fin podría concentrarse en hablar con Hinata, sin embargo Sakura le había pedido hablar con el de algo, así que lo resolvió haciendo un jutsu de clonación.

Luego de mandar a su clon a hablar con Sakura se fue a buscar a Hinata.

Primero visitó la mansión Hyuuga, luego el bosque pero no la encontraba, pasaron horas y horas y cuando la encontró la vio llorando, algo que entristeció a Naruto, que se acercó a Hinata y le preguntó

-Hinata, que sucede-

Ella lo volteo a ver y dijo

-Naruto-kun, dejame en paz por favor, no quiero verte más.

Naruto la volteó a ver y preguntó

-Pero Hinata, y lo que dijiste cuando me salvaste de Pain, que sucedó con eso.-

-Naruto-kun, eso que dije es cierto, pero al parecer no te importa, despues de todo, tu solo tienes ojos para Sakura-chan.

-¿Sakura-chan?, a que te refieres.

-A que hoy los vi a ambos y, y.

Sin embargo, Hinata comenzó a llorar

- Que sucedió Hinata, que viste.

Entre sollozos Hinata dijó - Te vi acercandote a ella y...la besaste, pero ella te golpeó y te dijo que tu saabías que ella aún amaba a Sasuke.

Naruto sabía que eso no había pasado pero...¡Se había olvidado del clon!

-Hinata, ese no era yo, era un clon.

-Si, claro, todos dicen eso, pero yo se que ese eras tú.

-No Hinata, no, yo te quiero Hinata, te amo. Y la besó en los labios dulcemente.

Hinata se separó y exclamó-NO, Naruto-kun, yo y Kiba-kun empezamos a salir desde hoy, el me había invitado a salir hace meses pero yo lo rechacé, pero ya no creo confiar en tí asi que lo acepté.

Naruto estaba destrozado, ese maldito clon era el culpable de que Hinata lo odiara.

Hinata se levantó sin nada que decir, mientras Naruto sentía que las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos mientras decía -Por que, Hinata, por que.

Hinata tambien lloraba, ella seguía amando a Naruto, le había mentido, Kiba no estaba enamorado de ella pero ella sí de Naruto, pero le había dolido ver ese beso entre Naruto y Sakura, ella amaba a Naruto pero a el no le importaba, seguía amando a Sakura, Hinata se detuvo y se sentó en una esquina a llorar por Narto, su amor eterno.


	3. Separación

_Hola a todo el mundo, lamento que el episodio tardara pero, lo prometido es deuda y bueno aquí está este capitulo que será casi completamente triste y deprimente._

* * *

_Disclaimer:Los personajes no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto_

Separación

El mundo estaba de cabeza, era oscuro y deprimente para Hinata, quien estaba totalmente deprimida por su discusión con Naruto, quien era su todo, era la única persona que le importaba en serio, ni siquiera Kiba, Shino o Neji podían ayudarla a superar esa discusión, su mundo estaba completamente deshecho, pero no sabía que iba a estar de mal en peor, pues un día ella estaba caminando cuando Naruto la interceptó diciendo

-¡HINATA!

-N-Na-Naruto-kun, que sucede- dijo Hinata, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hinata, no creí que podrías hacerme esto a mí.

A que te refieres Naruto-kun.

-No te creí capaz de engañarme, de lastimarme.

-Yo nunca te haría eso Naruto-kun.

-Ah claro, si como no, no creí que fueras a mentir de que salías con Kiba.

-¿QUE DICES?

-Nadie sabía que ustedes dos salían, de hecho Kiba me dijo que no era así.

-Pero Naruto-kun.

-Dejame hablar Hinata, no te creía capaz, pero ahora que lo hiciste ya no sé que creer, pensé que yo te importaba.

-Pero sí me importas Naruto-kun, yo te amo, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, además tu no tienes el más mínimo derecho de quejarte, tu hiciste lo mismo hace semanas, tu me lastimaste en serio con ese beso con Sakura-chan.

-HINATA, ESTOY HARTO DE ESO, ESE NO ERA YO, ESTOY TOTALMENTE HARTO DE QUE SIGAS RECORDANDO ESO, ESO ME HACE CREER QUE ERES UNA MUCHACHA MUY DIFERENTE A LA PERSONA QUE CREÍ QUE ERAS.

-NARUTO-KUN, ESTOY MUY TRISTE POR LO QUE ME DICES, HE ESTADO TRISTE POR TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO ESTOS AÑOS, PERO NO PIENSO CEDER, TE AMO, PERO ME ESTAS ABRIENDO LOS OJOS A LA PERSONA QUE TODOS DECÍAN QUE ERES, UN CHICO NECIO, GROSERO Y MEDIOCRE.

Ambos estaban al borde del llanto, ambos se estaban diciendo cosas horribles, cosas que ambos estaban sintiendo en ese momento, ambos habían cambiado su opinión de ellos mismos y de la persona a la que le estaban hablando hasta que al final de todo ambos se tragaron su amor y su orgullo y ambos se gritaron entre ellos

-TE ODIO HINATA HYUGA

-TE ODIO NARUTO UZUMAKI

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se fueron alejando, curiosamente en el mismo lugar donde Sasuke y Sakura se habían separado, al parecer ese lugar era malo para las relaciones.

Hinata se fue mucho más rápido que Naruto, tenía que huir de ese lugar, Naruto la había lastimado más profundo de lo que nunca nadie lo había hecho, el la había hecho llorar a mares, ella lo amaba, lo amaba locamente, sabía que no era perfecto pero ella lo amaba.

Naruto se quedó en el lugar donde la discusión había ocurrido, Naruto lloraba, se sentía como un completo idiota, se sentía tan desdichado, el no sentía lo que había dicho, el sabía que Hinata era la chica para el, lo supo desde que ella lo salvó de Pain, lo supo desde hace tanto, la amaba, eso era cierto, pero no sabía si ella lo seguía amando, tal vez ella si pensaba lo que había dicho.

Naruto pensaba que ellos dos hubieran sido felices de no ser por su idiotez, de siempre seguir a Sakura en vez de darse cuenta de que, oculta entre las sombras, Hinata lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir cuando nadie lo veía así, los demás lo veían como un monstruo y un idiota, aunque quizás si lo fuera.

* * *

_Notas finales:_

_Si lo se, los ultimos episodios han sido tristes pero el siguiente será mucisimo más dulce y posiblemente ese episodio sea el final, no lo sé aún_

_Cuidense, les aseguro que el final no decepcionara dattebayo_

_Sayonara_

_Supercar207_


	4. Mi felicidad es tu felicidad

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mí__os, son de Masashi Kishimoto_

Mi felicidad es tu felicidad

Naruto y Hinata estaban deprimidos, sus misiones, por más simples que fuesen eran un rotundo fracaso, Sakura estaba harta de fallar las misiones solo por culpa de Naruto pero sabía por que razón estaba fallando tanto, ella quería que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran felices y sabía que la única forma de lograrlo era juntandolos pero ¿cómo?, ellos ya no se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos, era prácticamente imposible que se reconciliaran en ese momento, pero Sakura decidió que Hinata diera el primer paso, y no Naruto, y ese mismo día Hinata se le acercó a Hinata quien tímidamente lo llamó

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun.

-Hinata, que sucede

-Este, pues, yo quería decirte si querías salir a caminar un ratito.

Naruto estaba mirando sorprendido a Hinata quién velozmente dijo.

-No forzosamente tienes que venir, yo solo quería saber si tenías el tiempo para caminar conmigo.

-Hinata, yo, yo quiero ir a caminar contigo, necesito despejarme un momento.

Hinata sonrió y comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro y ambos estaban enredados en sus pensamientos

"Ella es hermosa, yo la amo pero me sorprendería que ella me siguiera amando después de todo lo que le dije, diablos, soy un idiota por decirle todo eso"

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba a su lado pensando lo mismo que Naruto, y en ese momento ambos se voltearon y en ese momento, sin querer, pero ambos a la vez deseándolo con toda el alma, se dieron un beso en los labios, un beso muy corto, pues era accidental, ambos estaban sonrojados, especialmente Hinata, que estaba más roja que un tomate, Naruto se volteó y al verla tan sonrojada sonrió y dijo -Hinata, hace tanto que no te veía tan sonrojada, y sin embargo, estás sonriendo.

-Naruto-kun, lamento eso, fue sin querer.

-Ha, no tienes porque disculparte, eso fue muy lindo.

Hinata volteó sorprendida, pero lo que hizo Naruto en el momento en el que se volteó la sorprendió más , pues en cuanto se volteó Naruto volvió a besarla, causando un sonrojo impresionante en Hinata, quien parecía que iba a desmayarse, en cuanto se separaron Naruto salió corriendo, mientras Hinata se desmayaba mientras decía -Naruto-kun, te amo.

Los días siguientes Sakura trataba de hablar con Hinata para saber que había sucedido, pero Hinata la evitaba, pues no quería que supiera que se habían reconciliado, y que quizás podrían tener un noviazgo, pero no quería que Sakura se enterara, sin embargo al final le dijo y Sakura la felicitó por atreverse a hablarle a Naruto a lo que Hinata dijo.

-Gracias,. Sakura-san

-Bien, y bien por besarlo.

Hinata alzó la mirada y dijo-Etto,etto, no fue mi culpa.

-Pero bien que te gustó, verdad.

.Odio admitirlo pero...sí, yo amo a Naruto-kun desde hace años, lo amo locamente, lo amo a pesar de todos sus defectos y ahora creo tener la oportunidad de estar a su lado, pero Neji-niisan no lo aceptará.

-Neji aceptará todo lo que te haga feliz.

-Cierto

-Bueno, ahí viene Naruto, dile lo que sientes, aquí hay muchas flores, regalale una.

-Pe-pero, no creo poder, además ya se lo había dicho cuando traté de salvarlo hace meses.

-¡HINATA! Por amor de dios, si lo amas tanto, decirlo una vez más no te hará daño.

-Cierto.

Hinata fue a donde estaba Naruto, unas calles adelante, Naruto hablaba animadamente con Shikamaru pero al ver a Hinata le dijo a Shikamaru que se fuera, mientras Hinata le decía

-Naruto-kun, podríamos hablar.

-Hinata, claro, que necesitas.

.Este, yo quería regalarte estas flores.

-Gracias Hinata.

-Y quería decirte que, que, que te quiero.

-Yo igual te quiero Hinata, eres preciosa, eres fuerte, valiente y muchas cosas que no podría explicar, cosas que hacen que me sienta extraño, cada vez que te veo me siento capaz de todo, creo que eso es lo que me hace admitir ahora mismo que te amo Hinata.

-Na-Na-Naruto-kun, que acabas de decir.

-Te dije que te amo Hinata, te adoro con toda mi alma.

-Naruto-kun, te amo, te amo demasiado, mi vida sin tí sería como un mar sin olas, como un día sin sol, me sentiría vacía.

Ambos se acercaban poco a poco y se besaron, fue un beso tierno, tratando de explicar todos esos sentimientos, hastq ue se separaron mientras se abrazaban.

-Te amo Hinata Hyuga.

-Te amo Naruto Uzumaki, siempre te he amado.

Sakura estaba alegre, sus amigos eran felices y ese amor causó que se sintiera capaz de buscar a Sasuke, a quien ella amaba, se sentía capaz de unir a todos sus amigos, a Neji con Tenten, a Ino con Shikamaru o Sai, Temari y Shikamaru, se sentía increible ver a sus amigos felices juntos, imaginaba que por un tiempo Konoha estaría tranquila y llena de amor, con Sasuke de vuelta y sin misiones pendientes, un mundo perfecto.

* * *

_Notas finales._

_Que hay, que les pareció este episodio, esperen epilogo donde no solo habrá Naruhina, sino quetambién Sasusaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema y otras parejas._

_Dejen sus reviews porfavor_

_Sayonara_

_Supercar207_


End file.
